Blind Hope
by Snavej
Summary: Mai and Noll always knew that events that occurred on cases with SPR could be life changing; sometimes for the best and sometimes for the worst. But some changes that at first seemed like a disaster were in fact a blessing in disguise.
1. Chapter 1: Mai

As I lay sprawled on Naru's bed, I couldn't help but be acutely aware of his body next to mine. His fingers were tracing small shapes on my back. It was incredibly peaceful compared to what had been happening about ten minutes ago.

I nuzzled my head to his chest and breathed in deeply.

If anyone had told me I could be this happy, I would have laughed and brushed it off. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I wondered if this was a weird dream.

I shifted a little and managed to pinch myself. It hurt.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked me quietly.

"Nothing," I mumbled back, I could feel my cheeks reddening.

"You pinched yourself," he accused.

"I didn't!" I protested.

"Mai," he said warningly. I heard him sigh. "How long have I known you?"

"Um, six years?"

"And how long have we been going out?"

"Six months?"

"And you honestly think that in all that time, I haven't worked out how to tell when you are lying?"

I didn't need to look at his face to know he was smirking at me.

"Fine, I pinched myself," I muttered and then pouted up at him. He regarded me for a moment before asking another question.

"Why?"

"Did I pinch myself?" I looked up into his eyes and he nodded. I looked away. "To check this wasn't a dream."

"But you can feel physical sensation in your dreams," he pointed out.

"Not in normal dreams," I replied. "Only in my special dreams."

"And this sort of thing often happens in your normal dreams?" he teased. I poked him in the side.

"Meanie," I mumbled. But I wasn't really annoyed; I settled my head back down onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

His fingers were still tracing shapes on my skin. The sensation was quite relaxing. I probably could have fallen asleep if I hadn't been trying so hard to work out what he was tracing.

And then I realised the jerk was using English. That's cheating.

Frowning, I concentrated.

I knew the alphabet, I could do this.

He started his little pattern again.

'I'.

The first bit was definitely 'I'. Or maybe a '1'.

He repeated the movement a little further along. Then drew a 'o' or maybe a '0'.

Was it a number? '110'? What could that mean?

But as he finished the pattern I realised that it wasn't a number at all. I let Naru do it one more time, just to be sure. But I hadn't made a mistake.

I sat bolt upright, dragging the duvet with me and stared at him.

He frowned at me, his face silently asking me what was wrong.

"Really?" I whispered. I took the hand he'd be tracing things on my skin with into my own hand and squeezed it. He caught my meaning and nodded slowly, not taking his eyes from mine. I smiled and threw my arms around him. "I love you too," I whispered, just loud enough for Naru to hear.

"We should get to sleep," he said finally. "We have a case tomorrow."

I sighed and pulled away from him. I rolled my eyes in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Alright then Mr Sensible," I muttered as I flounced from the bed towards the bathroom.

Ten minutes later and I was curled up in his bed. Naru got in beside me and turned the bedside light off.

"Have you set an alarm?" I asked quietly.

"Of course," he mumbled. "For six AM."

"Good," I grumbled. It wasn't good at all really. "I have to go back to mine to get fresh clothes."

"I would suggest you move in with me, but I fear that would be too much excitement for one day," Naru muttered. I pouted at him, but he wouldn't have seen my actions in the darkness even if his eyes had been opened.

"Jerk."

"Maybe I'll ask you tomorrow then," he said quietly. "Goodnight, Mai."

Still scowling, I leant over and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek before lying down and closing my eyes.

* * *

 **Author's note: Aww, what a nice fluffy way to start a story. Happy Mai and Happy Noll being happy together.**

 ***dons evil maniac grin***

 **I'm sure I can rectify that soon!**

 **It was odd. Yesterday I finished up all of my solo projects and I suddenly had nothing to write. This idea has been floating around for a while and so I thought I'd get started on it. I know this chapter is a bit short, but it is just a quick introduction!**

 **If any of you are wondering, this is not an AU! All my recent work has been AU's and in any other fandom, this would probably be one. But in the world of GH, its perfectly possible my idea could happen... :D**

 **I think I'll leave it there, so please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Noll

I shouldn't have taken the case. But Mai had rightfully pointed out we hadn't taken one in weeks and the elderly couple requesting assistance were evidently frightened.

I knew it would be an open and shut case, but that didn't make the three hour journey any less tedious. As usual, Lin was driving the van with me while Bou-san took the rest of the rabble and Mai in his car.

I sighed and picked up the walkie talkie.

"Mai, have you briefed the others?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lin smirking slightly.

"She's asleep Naru-bou," Bou-san replied.

"Wake her up," I ordered.

"She said you'd say that," Ayako said. "And she told us to tell you that its your fault she's tired and so you're not allowed to wake her up til we get there."

"Is Mai the boss of SPR?" I asked.

"Is it true?" Ayako countered.

"What?"

"Did you keep her up?"

"I am not going to dignify that with a response," I muttered.

"Naru-bou is cranky today," Bou-san teased. "I think he had a late night too. I wonder what he was doing..."

I heard laughter before I switched the device off.

"You walked into that one," Lin said.

I rolled my eyes and stared my eyes out of the window. If the idiots didn't want to be prepared for the case then that was their business. I was not going to baby them.

Eventually we arrived, I saw Mai jump out of Bou-san's car and rush over to me.

"Hey, the others said you were being 'cranky' while I was asleep?" she prompted. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. As if they'd genuinely bother me.

I led the way to the front door and knocked.

An elderly man answered with a grateful smile.

"Shibuya-san I presume?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. The team made their introductions with our client; Yamada-san.

"My wife has got rooms ready for you. Nowhere is off limits, but please knock first if out bedroom door is closed. We've got this room ready for your equipment," he said as he showed us into another room.

"Thank you," Mai said. She beamed at the elderly man as he bowed out of the room. "Now did you all read the files I prepared for you?"

I frowned at her, but Ayako spoke up before I could question her.

"I read it out loud, so the daft monk was up to date."

"Excellent," Mai said quickly so that Ayako and Bou-san couldn't argue. "All yours, Naru." She turned to me and beamed.

"I need cameras set up in the living room and dining room," I said. "John and Bou-san, once you've helped Lin bring in the stuff, set up the cameras. Hara-san and Ayako, please do a walk round. Mai, I want you to question the couple."

This wasn't the first time Mai had conducted the interview on a case. Her style of questioning varied from my own and sometimes proved more successful in obtaining the required information.

As the team set about their jobs, I took a seat behind Mai to observe the interview.

Their problem was minor; several things in their house were being moved about presumably by some unknown spirit. The couple had recently had some work done on the house to extend their conservatory into a usable room.

The main activity so far had been in the living room and the dining room, hence those areas being the focus of the cameras.

Mai brought the interview to a close, having learnt nothing I couldn't have, but she had definitely built up a better rapport with the couple that I could ever have done.

Once all the cameras had been set up and Hara-san and Ayako had finished their walk around, the team reconvened in the room that had been chosen as a base.

"There's something faint here," Hara-san said. "But it doesn't seem aggressive."

"That's reassuring," Ayako muttered. "I'm going to grab a shower."

The team watched her go and Bou-san sniggered slightly. I ignored them and took a seat behind Lin, who was watching the monitors.

And so the waiting began.

I suppose in reality it made no difference where I sat and read, though I had a preference for my own office chair.

An hour passed with no activity.

"Mai," I called to her. She was sat on another chair, playing on her phone. She looked up at the sound of my voice.

"Yes?"

"What has been arranged food-wise?"

"Um, they've agreed to let us use their kitchen and stuff, but we need to provide our own ingredients," she reeled off. "But they said they could provide us with rice as they buy in bulk."

"Did you arrange food?"

She flushed red.

"No," she admitted guiltily.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Lin, remain here, Mai and I will be going to buy food."

"Of course," Lin said as he passed me the keys.

"Call me if anything happens," I requested and headed to the door, a shamefaced Mai following in my wake.

"Shouldn't Ayako come with us? She's the best cook…" Mai mumbled.

"I have no desire to be a third wheel," Ayako said. "And should you decide to uh, take a detour, if you catch my drift, use protection."

I ignored their antics as Mai objected loudly behind me. Eventually, we made it to the van and on the way to the nearest supermarket.

"I meant what I said last night," I said after a few minutes. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mai looking round at me.

"Meant what?" she asked, evidently trying to think back.

"About you moving in with me," I said. "It would mean cheaper living costs for you and a shorter commute in the morning."

"And you'd have someone to make you tea whenever you wanted," she pointed out.

"I am not inviting you to move in so that I can have a personal tea maid," I muttered. "If I wanted one of those, I would have hired one."

Mai laughed.

"You don't think it's too soon?" she asked after a minute or so of silence.

"Why would it be too soon?"

"We'll we've only been going out for six months and that's not very long in the grand scheme of things and-"

"Mai, if you do not wish to move in with me, that is fine."

"I do!" she protested earnestly. "I just worry."

"Then we can do a trial run, if you want."

"That sounds like a good idea," she said. "I would need to give my landlord notice anyway."

I smiled a little at her agreement. For all my talk of hiring a personal tea maid, the idea of a cup of tea in the morning sounded most agreeable. My smile morphed into a smirk, one that Mai fortunately did not catch.

I parked the van in the car park and together we headed into the supermarket. I noticed Mai's hand inching towards my own and then retracting.

I grabbed one of the small trolleys and Mai led me through the doors and down the first aisle. I let Mai choose things as she knew Ayako's cooking style best. She only looked to me to get down things from the top shelf.

About three quarters of the way around the supermarket, Mai suddenly clapped her hands to her mouth.

"What is it?" I asked, looking around at Mai who had stopped in her tracks.

"I forgot the thingy…" she mumbled, more to herself than me. "Ayako will kill me…"

"Could you least attempt to be coherent?" I muttered. She looked up and glared at me.

"Can you just grab some of the premade sushi for lunches-" She began backing away. "- and I'll just go and grab…"

But Mai was gone. I watched her scoot down the aisle and out of sight. Sighing, I looked around at the premade sushi selection.

I honestly had no idea what the others would want. Well, other than Mai and Lin. After choosing things I knew they would eat, I began perusing for some selections that were suitably generic enough that everyone would at least have something to eat.

And then I heard it.

A wailing scream from somewhere else in the supermarket.

A scream I knew all too well.

Mai.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well sorry this took so long. Someone sent in some nasty reviews and I seriously questions evening continuing to write fanfiction for a while, let alone the rest of this story! And then I spent a long time not wanted to write the end of this chapter... So I cut it off with a nice cliffhanger instead - yay!**

 **If you guys all visit my profile page and click on the link next to "AmyNChan's Birthday", I made a little 4 page manga/comic thingy of Mai and Noll (read right to left) for her birthday, I would love to hear your feedback!**

 **I have now started my Masters year of my degree and so am super busy! So will probably not be able to update as often as I want, but will try and get everyone updated once a week - no promises!**

 **If anyone guesses what has happened to Mai you can have a prize :P**

 **Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mai

**Author's note: I feel like I ought to point a few things out. 1) Just because two people have sex, does not mean they will get pregnant. Pregnancy is actually unlikely to occur in real life. Mai will not be getting pregnant in this story (or if she does, it will be in an epilogue in an 'happy ever after' if I allow them to have such a thing...). 2) Yes, bad things happen in my stories. If I don't have bad things happening, its going to get very dull.**

 **Now we've got that out of the way, enjoy the latest torture I have subjected my favourite characters to!**

* * *

When I woke, everything was dark.

At first, I thought it was because the lights were off. Then I realised that something was over my eyes. I felt my hands rise from the soft sheets and touch my face. It felt like the top half of my head was covered in bandages.

What on earth had happened?

I tried to think back. Naru and I had been at the supermarket. We'd been getting food. I racked my brains. We'd almost finished. I had asked Naru to get something and then I had run off? Why had I done that?

Ayako had asked me to get… What had she asked me to get?

I couldn't remember.

I had been checking down an aisle and then a little old lady had asked me something. She'd asked me to get something down from a high shelf. The old lady had – somehow – been shorter than me.

Of course I had done it. And then… And then… The bottle I had reached for had slipped. I remember the lid coming off and its contents splashing out. It had been gloopy and smelt of lemon and had hit me in the face, followed closely by the bottle itself.

Then pain.

All I could remember was pain. And then I must have passed out?

"Hello?" I whispered. I felt around and my hands fell upon the bars at the edge of what I guessed was a bed. Was I in hospital?

"Taniyama-san? I'm glad you're awake," a soft female voice said. My head spun towards it.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe, you're in hospital," the voice continued. "You had an accident."

"Is the old lady all right?" I asked. "She was there and…"

"Well she was not admitted here, so I would guess she is absolutely fine. I'm a nurse, my name is Takigawa Mimiko."

"Takigawa? Are you related to Takigawa Houshou?" I asked, after recognising the name.

"No, I don't think so," Mimiko said. "Friend of yours?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Um, when can I take these off?" I gestured to the bandages on my head.

"The doctor will be here in a little while to speak to you about that," Mimiko said. "He's currently talking to your boss."

"Naru is here? I mean, Shibuya Kazuya?" I corrected myself quickly.

"Yes, Shibuya-san seemed most concerned for your wellbeing."

I let a half smile grace my lips.

"Yeah, he does that," I said. "Are the other's here? My co-workers?"

"No, Shibuya-san mentioned that they had something to finish and then they would be coming over," Mimiko said. "I overheard quite an argument regarding the matter, but they were quieted when they heard you were in a stable condition."

Before I could ask anything else, I heard the door open.

"Ah, Taniyama-san, you're awake," a low male voice said. "I am Dr Takoma. Takigawa-kun, please leave us."

I heard the footsteps of Mimiko leaving and the door closing, then a chair being moved.

"She said that you'd tell me about getting these bandages off?" I prompted hopefully.

"Would you like to sit up?" he asked, evading my question. I nodded. A mechanical whirring started and the bed rose beneath me until I was in a propped up seating position. "Do you remember what happened?"

"A bit?" I began. "I remember being at the supermarket, and helping the old lady. And then an open bottle of something hit me and then… I don't remember after that."

"That matches up with eye witnesses," Dr Takoma said. "Do you remember what the bottle contained?"

"No," I mumbled and shook my head.

"I am very sorry to say, Taniyama-san, that it was concentrated bleach."

"What does that mean?" I asked. But I could hear my own heart thumping in my chest.

"The eye is a very delicate organ," he said gravely. "The bleach has damaged your eyes." He paused. "Damaged them beyond repair."

"What?"

"There is an opportunity that once your injuries have healed, we might be able to look into a cornea transplant," he continued. "But until we see how your eyes heal, we can't be sure."

"So I'm blind?"

The words sounded hollow. Like this was a bad joke. It was a joke right?

"Yes, Taniyama-san. I will have some people come and talk to you about readjusting to normal life," he said. "I can't say that you will be able to live like before, but with some work, you'll be able to live a fulfilling life."

"So even if I take these off, I won't be able to see?"

"Yes," he said softly.

I wanted to cry, but would I even be able to?

"Where is Naru?"

"You mean Shibuya-san?" he asked and I nodded. "I will get him now."

I heard him leave. And then there was silence.

Blind.

I couldn't accept it.

And the door opened.

"Naru?"

"Yes," his voice said. "I'm here."

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

I knew he would not lie to me. Not about this.

And now tears fell. I felt the liquid soak into the bandages and seep down onto the rest of my face. I felt Naru's hand on my own.

"I have made enquiries as to how an open bottle of bleach got into the supermarket in the first place," Naru said. "The supermarket claims to know nothing."

"I thought they had safety caps," I sobbed.

"They believe it was defective."

"How am I going to work?"

"We'll worry about that later," Naru muttered. "I will not be throwing you out of a job."

"But I won't be able to make you tea! I won't be able to see if the cup is full or be able to carry it to you or anything!"

"It doesn't matter."

"And how will I help on cases? Everyone already thinks I'm a liability and-"

"You are not a liability," Naru interrupted. "Stop worrying about your job. Concentrate on getting better."

The harsh tone of his voice made me cry even harder, until I felt Naru wrap his arms around me. I leant into his chest and allowed his arms to make me feel small and safe.

"Do the others know?" I whispered sometime later.

"Yes, I made them aware of the situation," Naru replied. "They have concluded the case however. Hara-san made contact."

"Good," I mumbled. "Are they coming here?"

"Only if you want to see them."

"I don't know," I admitted. "Maybe tomorrow."

"I will update them then," he said.

"Will you stay?" I asked quickly. "Please."

I wondered in the following silence if Naru had nodded before realising I could not see him.

"Of course," he said finally. "I will phone Lin and update the team; they can wrap everything up without us."

I felt him get up and heard him leave the room. My hands went to my face to wipe my tears, but obviously I could not reach a few of them. I wiped the parts of my face I could reach and then heard the door.

"What was quick," I commented.

"Ayako wants to know if you would like her to come," Naru said. "On the basis that the doctors will insist you have someone with you to wash etcetera and I will not be allowed to."

"Oh, yeah, okay," I mumbled.

Naru left again and returned a few minutes later.

"I have to go and collect Ayako," Naru said. I felt him take my hand again. "Try and get some rest."

"Is there a TV in here? Could you put something on? So I have something to listen to?" I asked desperately. "I might go crazy if all I can do is lie here and listen to the hospital sounds."

"Of course."

I heard him fumbling for a moment or two and then a burst of sound came from somewhere at the end of the bed.

"Thank you," I whispered. I tried to smile.

Naru kissed me gently on the cheek, squeezed my hand again and then left.

In a weird way, I was glad he had not done an 'everything will be okay' speech. The fact that he was still here meant a lot more. I knew he would not desert me. And as if he heard my thoughts, I heard the door open again.

"And Mai?" Naru's voice said.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to scrap the trial run."

"What?" And then I remembered about moving in with him. I deflated. "Oh."

"You are moving in regardless," he continued. "I want to keep an eye on you."

I smiled and sank back on the pillows. I was not alone.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry about the complaining at the beginning. Meh. So I hope you enjoyed this! No one guessed what had happened, though I suppose it would have been hard to guess given what you'd been told... Though no one seemed suspicious of the title...**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Noll

Ayako sat glaring at me as the doctors and specialists spoke to Mai.

"You may as well get it over with," I muttered, not looking up from my book.

"What over with?" she retorted.

"Whatever it is you are dying to say."

Her glare intensified. I turned a page of my book.

"You better not abandon Mai," she hissed.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you have a habit of telling people useless to you to get lost," she continued in the same tone. "And I won't let you do that to Mai."

"Mai is not useless to me," I said. "I don't know why you would think that, or are you prejudiced towards those with disabilities?"

That, thankfully, shut her up.

The peace did not last for long though, as the rest of the idiots turned up a few minutes later and immediately started to ask questions. I let Ayako deal with them. Only Lin sought me out.

"We closed the case successfully," he muttered. "When will she be released?"

"They're taking the bandages off now," I replied. "Nothing can be done for her eyes realistically. Assuming there are no complications with the surrounding skin, she could be released today with a reference to her local doctor for further guidance."

"How is she taking it?"

"It's Mai, how do you think she's taking it?" I asked back. "She's more concerned about everything and everyone other than herself."

Lin nodded in understanding and took the seat next to me. The others were all rabbling a few metres away.

Ten minutes later, a nurse appeared in Mai's doorway.

"She'd like to see you all now," the nurse said.

"Yes, I'm sure she would," I muttered pointedly. The nurse gasped in realisation as I strode past, the others following in my wake. No sooner than I was through the door, Ayako and Bou-san pushed passed me and rushed to Mai's side.

The doctors had removed her bandages. The skin around her eyes was pink and appeared delicate. Her eyes looked – there was no other word for it – ethereal. They were still brown, but it they were not the same.

They were soon badgering her with questions and I watched as she dealt with each one in turn. I kept an eye out for any signs of Mai feeling overwhelmed, but she handled the situation well.

Her eyes looked around as every new person spoke, I wondered briefly if she was searching to see anything. It would be like Mai never to give up the hope of regaining her vision.

"Dr Davis, might I have a word?"

I turned to see one of the doctors and nodded. I did not look around at the others, who I knew were following me with their eyes. The doctor led me to their office and went through the paperwork with me.

After that, she began going through how I, as Mai's employer, could adapt my workplace to be inclusive of Mai's new disability. As if I hadn't been reading all morning on how to assist Mai best.

It was hard to refrain from rolling my eyes.

Eventually, I was released from the grips of this doctor, and she then agreed to allow us to take Mai home. Sometime while I had been trapped in the office, someone had been round and given Mai a white stick. My SPR co-workers were helping her practice as I arrived.

"We're leaving," I stated. Mai's head spun around at the sound of my voice and she began tapping the stick in my direction as she tentatively made her way over. I did not speak as the others watched her progress.

The stick hit my shoes. I smirked.

"Ow," I said pointedly. Mai almost dropped her stick as her hands rushed to her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" she gushed.

"He's fine," Ayako grumbled. "He just likes seeing you worry." I glared at her.

"What?" Mai asked innocently. "Naru?" Realisation dawned over her face as a fresh smirk worked its way over mine. "You jerk!"

"Glad to see you are up and about," I muttered.

"If," Mai began in what I'm sure she thought was a threatening tone and with a finger pointed in my vague direction, " you even so much as think as saying the word 'tea', I will-"

"Do something absolutely terrifying I am sure," I interrupted. "Are you ready to go?"

I watched her eyebrows furrow as if she was going to glare at me. Not that I would admit it, I was glad to see that she was still herself.

After a lot of faffing, everyone from SPR was ready to go. I told the others that Mai would be joining Lin and me in the van. Ayako immediately began to protest, but Mai assured her it would be okay.

I had a feeling that she wanted some time without everyone.

It turned out I was right, I heard her audibly sigh as Lin pulled away. Within minutes, she had commandeered my shoulder as a pillow and thought I knew she was not asleep, I knew she did not want to talk for once.

I appreciated the unusual silence.

Everything was calm until we were on the outskirts of Tokyo. Mai sat up suddenly and stared out of the passenger window.

"Stop the van," she demanded.

"What?"

"Stop the van," she repeated.

Lin complied as soon as was safe. Mai stumbled out, forgetting her stick.

"Mai, what are…" I gave up asking the question as I followed. Mai was walking blinding down the path. I rushed after her and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Walk me that way," she pointed.

"Explain," I commanded. But she ignored me and tried to keep walking. Scowling, I began to guide her. "How far this way do I have to take you?"

"Just…" Her sightless eyes were searching. "What's that?"

I followed the line of her arm.

"A graveyard," I told her. "Why?"

"It's glowing," she mumbled.

"What?"

"It's glowing, kind of orange colour," she described. "There are lots of orange pulsing lumps… No, orange is wrong. Terracotta. It's terracotta."

I was genuinely speechless.

"Is that all you can see?"

She nodded.

My mind was already racing with possibilities. Somehow, I did not think this was her usual vision returning.

"Sorry," she mumbled. I ignored her apology.

"Come on," I muttered as I guided her back to the van. Once we were both inside, I turned to Lin. "Where is the next nearest graveyard?"

He frowned at me before searching on the SatNav.

"Five minutes away," he told me.

"Take us there."

"Naru? What…?" Mai asked quietly. "I was probably just imagining it."

Yet when we arrived outside the next graveyard, I saw her react to seeing something.

"Is it the same?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. Her voice sounded almost scared by it. "What is it…?"

I did not want to admit I did not know.

"Take us home."

* * *

"Naru? Why could I see things? The doctors said I shouldn't be able to see anything," Mai rambled. "Everything else is… Well, not black exactly. But there's just nothing. Why was-"

"Describe what it looked like, in detail," I interrupted her scared muttering.

"It was just like I said; orange glowing pulses in rows."

"What shape were they?"

"Um, rectangular? Sort of? But the pulsing bit was stronger at one end."

I began pacing in front of Mai, not that she could see.

"Interesting," I muttered.

"Naru, can we eat now?" she asked timidly.

"Of course." Her question threw me off momentarily. I had forgotten about food. After helping Mai to the kitchen, I set about cooking. My hands cut vegetables and stirred things in a pot without conscious thought.

My brain was elsewhere.

Rows of glowing orange rectangles at a graveyard. Bodies.

But why could she see them?

And what else would she be able to see?

* * *

 **Author's note: Apologies that this is a little short! But I have been super busy! Fourth year (Masters student) is hectic...**

 **Anyway.**

 **As part of my degree, I am doing a Japanese course (yay) and as part of that I have to write a dossier. Long story short, I convinced my teachers that writing fanfiction in Japanese was a good idea. As I know a few of you are also learning Japanese, I am going to try and keep everything simple!**

 **My first chapter is going to correspond to the grammar and vocab (with some obvious additions) from Genki I. This is my textbook and I know a few other people use it too! If you use another textbook, please don't hesitate to get in contact with me because I'd love to know what grammar points is in what chapters so I can let people know. I'm going to need you guys to check out my attempt at Japanese fanfiction and tell me if it's helpful and stuff (as part of the write up of my dossier!). I hope to get it up in the next few days!**

 **Please review :)**


End file.
